1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic incense devices and, particularly, to a low cost electronic incense assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic incense sticks are typically integrated with electronic burners. In particular, light sources are received in the burner. The electronic incense sticks are stuck in the burner. Each electronic incense stick is a tube having an opaque coating on the outer surface with a transparent bubble on the upper end and guide light emitted from the corresponding light source to the transparent bubble to simulate a burning incense stick. That is, one electronic incense stick requires one corresponding light source, which increases cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic incense assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.